Halloween
by Soulreciever
Summary: For one night they can pretend to be someone other than they truly are...can let go their hidden desires...and when the sun sets everything will go back to the way it used to be. Slash. technical AU.


Halloween.

T: Three months early I know but I needed a holiday where it was traditional to dress up…not that I'm 100 certain that they _do_ dress up in Japan…anyway beware the SLASH the slight OOC and the ANGST. This takes place in 1999 but the battles have been placed to one side so it's a technical AU also. I own nothing you see here apart from the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had spent the entirety of the morning exorcising a spirit that had holed up in a school, then he had been called to ward a newly built hospital and then his grandmother had called to 'talk'.

Thus, when he finally made it back to his room within the Imonoyama mansion, he had thought to pour himself a cup of tea and catch up on the sleep he had been loosing of late.

The knock on the door soon laid waist to that particular plan.

"Subaru, it's Kamui, can I come in?"

"Of course." There is a note of nervousness in the boy's voice that is unusual, its presence swiftly explained when the Shirou crossed into his line of sight.

"Kamui, why are you wearing such an…interesting…outfit?"

"It is Halloween today."

"And that's your costume is it?"

"Yes. I'm dressed as Mihara Ichirou." The name rings the faintest of bells and, after a moments concentration, he realises why.

"You mean the character from Angelic Layer?"

"That's right…how did you know?"

"Neesan was a avid manga fan."

"Oh." The boy seems to sag slightly at that and, wishing to ease them away from the difficult moment, he enquires,

"How can I help?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come out with us."

"Where to?"

"We're going to this little club on the outskirts that Imonoyama-san recommended. It's apparently go a great atmosphere and it's got a specific section in it for 'minors'."

"Who is going?"

"Karen-san, Yuzihara-kun and Keiichi."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes but as Imonoyama-san has offered to lend you one of his costumes that won't be too much trouble." He knows that he should decline, knows that he would be better resuming his plans for the evening and yet…

Kamui would be happier if he joined them.

"I'll come."

"I'll go and let Imonoyama-san know."

…………………………………………………………………………………

After years of 'putting up' with his sister's outfits the array of costumes that Noruko presents to him seem a little on the tame side.

Despite this it had taken him a good half hour to decide on, and change into, his costume for the evening.

The other members of the 'party' fix onto the outfit and it is only when Kamui remarks, "You look rather good as Eagle," that the other's respond in kind.

He finds the good natured conversation that flows between the other members of the 'party' relaxing and he soon feels lucid enough that he begins to 'act out' his character.

This care free manner soon has Kamui and the others in stitches and, for the first time in a long time, he feels truly 'alive'.

It is a feeling that is crushed when a familiar voice remarks,

"I knew that you missed me, Subaru-kun, but did you really have to go to such lengths as dressing Kamui-kun as my 'alter ego'?"

"For your information I'm dressed as Mihara Ichirou or 'Icchan' and Subaru is well and truly over you." Kamui remarks, the tightening of his fists into the folds of his coat as the only betrayal of his anger.

"Is that true, Subaru-kun?" He had thought to ignore the Sakurazuka completely and yet he can not quite ignore the bate concealed within that casual enquiry.

"Why should it matter to you if I care or no?" He enquires as he turns to at last face the other.

The Sakurazuka is wearing the extensive robes and trade mark crown of the character who had been as foil to Subaru's own, something that the younger Onmyoji knows is more than simple co-incidence.

"Do you like the costume, Subaru-kun?"

"You've been spying on me."

"A good assassin is always prepared, Subaru-kun, it wouldn't do for the Sakurazukamori to be killed by a 'live wire' after all." It is the gentle pressure of Kamui's had that stops him from allowing his anger to gain control and, stepping between the Sakurazuka and himself, the boy remarks,

"I believe Subaru asked you a question, Sakurazukamori."

"I have no want for Subaru-kun to be involved on the life of another, he is _mine_ after all."

"You sound an awful lot like a spoiled child, Sakurazukamori. 'Waaaaaaaa, I want Subaru-kun, waaaaaaaaaaaa.' Well guess what? You can't have him!" The boy turns to him then and, a deliberately seductive edge in his voice, he says,

"Let's go somewhere more _private_ shall we Subaru?" The boy is only half joking with the request and it is simply for the want to be free from the oppressiveness of Seishiro that he agrees.

He is just rising from his chair when the Sakurazuka enquires,

"Is that what you truly want?" There is something in the other's voice that stills his retreat and, turning again to the other, he says,

"At least this way I might be happy."

"You could be happy with me as well." The honesty in the other's words, in the depths of his eyes, is enough to pique his curiosity and he informs Kamui,

"I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Okay, I'm with the others if you need me." He watches the boy until he is certain that the other is still enjoying the evening, he the turns and comes to stand within arms reach of the Sakurazuka.

"You are toying with me, aren't you?"

"No, not really."

"'Not really'? Didn't you say that a good assassin is always prepared?"

"Tonight is different."

"Why? Because it's Halloween? Somehow I can't picture you as the type to celebrate such things."

"Nor am I."

"Then why should tonight be any different than any other night?"

"Because tonight everyone is someone else…because tonight I am not the only one wearing a mask."

"In other words?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"That, at least, I believe."

The Sakurazuka lifts a hand to play idly at the strands of hair that have broken free of the wig he is wearing, the casual touch enough to send a slight shiver down his spine.

"I wish to let the Sakurazukamori go tonight, Subaru-kun…wish to face you simply as one kindred soul to another."

"And tomorrow?"

"We forget."

It is foolish, cruel and selfish, yet still he finds himself agreeing, finds his mouth pressed to the soft insistent heat of Seishiro's own and his hands tangling into the fabric of the other's shirt.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

He is alone when he wakes the next day and, though he had known it would be as such, his body still aches for the loss of the other.

He sits in bed for a long while simply recalling and then he takes a long, hot, shower, his fingers scrubbing at his skin until it is almost bleeding.

His cell is ringing as he steps out of the bathroom and he can not quite banish the childish thought that it might be the other ringing to see how he was.

"Subaru, is every alright?" Kamui's worry, along with the fatigue clear in his voice, is enough to squash the disappointed that had blossomed in his heart.

"Of course."

"I couldn't find you again last night and I was worried that the Sakurazukamori had harmed you."

He almost tells Kamui the truth, almost voices how much he had given over simply for a single night with the one he loved, yet stopped himself as a sudden clear image of Kamui's resolution at such a revelation bloomed in his head.

"I couldn't stay there after that, Kamui."

"Call me next time, won't you?"

"Of course." He ends the call then, very much aware that a moment longer on the phone will snap the tentative hold he has on his restraint.

His phone rings again a little after that and this time his heart does not leap at the sound.

He is coming to terms already with the reality of what must be.

Is forgetting.


End file.
